1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanding apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hand held sanding and dust collecting apparatus for use in combination with a powered actuator assembly having a rotatable driver spindle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Power actuated sanding apparatuses have heretofore been known and used in sanding or grinding operations to provide a substantially smooth surface to a material, or for removing paint and finishes from such material. While such apparatuses have generally been accepted, problems have nevertheless been encountered in the collection and control of the dust and other particulate materials generated during the sanding or grinding operation.
Control and containment of dust and particulate materials generated during a sanding operation are often desirable for personal safety of the user of the sanding apparatus because of the potentially hazardous and toxic nature of certain residues which may be generated, especially when glass reinforced plastics, graphite reinforced plastics, certain paints and other such finishes are removed from metals and various other substrates. In addition, when sanding a wooden surface it is desirable to contain the dust and particulate matter to prevent same from being dispersed throughout the room and thus creating a dust filled atmosphere to which the worker is exposed.
Numerous devices have heretofore been made for controlling and containing the dust residue and particulate matter generated during a sanding operation. In many instances the attachment of a collecting device to the sanding apparatus is ineffective and collects only a portion of the dust and particulate matter. Other times, bulky auxiliary vacuuming equipment is employed which renders the sanding apparatus difficult and cumbersome to handle. Even then, such auxiliary vacuuming equipment is ineffective in the collection of dust and particulate matter.
Other attempts to control dust and particulate matter generated during sanding have included the use of large vent hoods, down draft tables, and vacuum trailers attached to the sanders, or employed as separate units. The use of such equipment is generally effective in the collection of the dust and particulate matter, but the equipment is bulky, requires large amounts of floor space, is expensive, and results in inconvenience to the operator. In addition, the use of auxiliary equipment often requires additional personnel to operate the device, which is uneconomical and thus undesirable.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable if one could provide an improved sanding and dust collecting apparatus which utilizes the motion of the sanding disc to control and convey dust and particulate matter to a dust collecting portion of the apparatus, which is economical to manufacture, durable in construction, easy to use, readily controlled, and which collects substantially all of the dust and particulate matter removed. It is to such an apparatus that the subject invention is directed.